Two Randy's
by Smarty 94
Summary: NomiRandy escapes from the Nomicon and traps the real Randy in the Null Void, forcing him to find a way out. During NomiRandy's time in the real world; Sonic and Darkwing Duck become suspicious of 'Randy's' behavior. Meanwhile, the Warner Brothers and Sister move in to the mansion with out letting Spongebob and Bugs Bunny knowing about it.
1. NomiRandy

Randy was wearing his swim shorts, in the swimming pool, on a surf board as Sonic was moving his feet in a figure eight motion, creating big waves.

"I can't believe we can't go to the beach." said Randy.

"The news said that the water has been badly polluted." said Sonic, "Got to improvise for surfing."

Sonic sighed.

"Starting to get very tired doing this. And that's coming from a hedgehog that can't get tired from running." said Sonic.

Mikey and his girlfriend in swim suits came in.

"Looking good Mikey." said Sonic.

"Thanks." said Mikey.

Sonic stopped moving his feet in a figure eight motion.

"I'm spent." said Sonic.

Rook Shim laughed.

"You are tired?" She asked.

"Of course." Said Sonic.

"And that's coming from someone who can't get tired after doing lots of running." Said Mikey.

"You ready for movie night Mikey?" said Randy.

Mikey smiled.

"You bet. Same with GDN and Debbie and Ben and Kai." Mikey said.

Rook Shim smiled.

"I hope it is a good movie." Said Rook Shim.

"Courtney promised us an action packed thriller that'll keep us on the edges of our seats." Said Sonic.

"And there's no lie." Said Randy.

Later, everyone was in the living room getting ready for movie night. Courtney walked in front of the TV.

"Calm down everyone. Now you all know that I promised you an action packed thriller that'll keep you on the edge of your seats?" said Courtney.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Well, I lied." Said Courtney.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"It was the only way I could get everyone in here so that we can act like a family." Said Courtney.

"You do this all the time whenever you're in charge of movie night." Said Duncan, "Trick us into thinking that you'll have us watch a thriller, only to have us watch a romantic comedy."

"Yeah Courtney. You know I should have picked the movie this time." Mikey said.

"I agree with my brother on this." GDN said.

"I can't believe you. Look at Gosalyn." Said Drake.

He pointed to Gosalyn who was sharpening an ax while laughing like a mad man.

"Sheesh, someone's been watching to many R rated movies again." Said Launchpad.

GDN looked at his apprentice and sighed.

"You said it Launchpad." GDN said.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"I can understand. But why here and not at the mall movie theater?" Debbie said.

"Someone threw in a poisonous smoke ball into movie theater." Said GDN, "And I have no idea."

"Can we get on with Movie Night?" said Courtney.

"NO!" everyone said.

"We do not want to watch a romantic comedy." Said Spongebob.

"We need some thrillers." Said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Kid friendly thrillers. Gosalyn and Tails are under 13." said Sonic.

"Good point." Courtney said.

She put in a movie in the Blu-Ray player and it started.

"What are we watching?" said Drake.

"Blue Jasmine." Said Courtney.

Everyone groaned.

"I wanted to watch an Adam Sandler movie." Said Launchpad.

"Anything with Ashton Kutcher would have done perfectly." Said Sonic.

"I need something with Sylvester Stallone." Said Duncan.

Everyone sighed.

"Fine." Everyone said.

Randy then took his book out.

"Um let's pause this so that I can tell the Nomicon not to interrupt me for a while." Ramdy said.

Theresa looked at her boyfriend.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

Randy walked out of the living room and into his bed room.

"Okay Nomicon, no interruptions during movie night. Got it?" said Randy.

The nomicon started to glow and it opened up, causing another Randy to escape and shocking the real Randy.

"Got it." Said the fake Randy.

Randy is shocked.

"Nomi Randy." Real Randy said shocked to see his clone, "But how is this possible?"

"I found a back door in the Nomicon." Said NomiRandy.

"Books don't have back doors." Said Randy.

NomiRandy grabbed a Null Void projector that was on Randy's bed and aimed it at Randy's feet.

"Neither does the Null Void." Said NomiRandy

Nomi Randy turned on the Null Void projector, opening up a portal under Randy's feet. The real deal got sucked in before NomiRandy turned off the projector.

"Takes care of that." Said NomiRandy.

NomiRandy went into the living room.

"Did I miss anything?" said NomiRandy.

"The movies just starting." Said Owen.

NomiRandy saw that everyone was watching Blue Jasmine.

"A chick flick?" Nomi Randy pulled out a ninja star, "I'm ending this."

He threw the ninja star at the Blu-Ray Player, causing it to blow up, much to Courtney's shock.

"Randy, what did you do? You ruined the movie!" said Courtney.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

Courtney is shocked.

"Guys." She said.

GDN laughed.

"Sorry Courtney. Tell ya what, how about I let ya have 9 DVDs and 9 Blue Rays at the video store in my Mall for free?" GDN asked.

Courtney smiled.

"I guess that would make up for what Randy did." She said.

GDN smiled and walked to the Blu-Ray Player and threw it away and added a new one.

"Good thing we always keep extras." GDN said.

"That is true." Mikey said.

Courtney smiled.

"And I chose another movie as well." She said.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey it is not Blue Jasmine." Courtney said, "It is Frozen."

Everyone but NomiRandy cheered.

Meanwhile, in the Null Void, the real Randy was looking around the entire place.

"Great, trapped in the Null Void. Better avoid the Deadly Six." Said Randy.

He found some type of battery and picked it up.

"I've got to find a way out of here." Said Randy.


	2. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner

The next day, Spongebob was wearing a yellow robe as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What a night. Movie night always makes me drowsy." said Spongebob.

He heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Spongebob.

He went over to the door, opened it and saw a big crate at the door.

"Wonder what's in this crate?" said Spongebob.

He dragged it into the living room and set his mug of coffee down.

He pulled out a crow bar from one of his holes, used it to open the top of the crate.

Suddenly, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner appeared from out of the crate.

"HELLO SQUAREPANTS!" yelled the Warner's.

Spongebob became shocked.

"What are you Warner's doing here?" said Spongebob.

Yakko smiled.

"It took us a while to find out where you were now living and we came here to visit." Said Yakko.

"So you mailed yourselves in a crate?" said Spongebob.

"It would have cost us 50 dollars each just to get bus tickets." Said Wakko.

"Actually, going by way of bus is cheaper. Shipping yourselves is worth 250 dollars." Said Spongebob.

The trio is shocked and looked at each other.

"Huh we did not know that." Dot said.

"Now someone tells us." Said Yakko.

Wakko turned to Spongebob.

"How do you know all of this?" said Wakko.

Spongebob saw Bugs walking into the living room.

"The rabbit pays all the bills and knows everything about accounting." Said Spongebob.

"Oh." The three siblings said.

Bugs heard that and turned to SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob who are these three?" Bugs asked

"Were the Warner Brothers." Yakko and Wakko said.

"And the Warner Sister." Said Dot.

"There my old friends." SpongeBob said.

Bugs is shocked.

Just then Bobby and PJ came in and see the three new people.

"Do I want to know?" said PJ.

"I helped these guys repair their water tower once." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Bobby.

"But that is a story for another time." SpongeBob said.

"Okay." Said PJ.

"We should probably get these people something to eat. They must be starving after their long journey." Said Bugs.

"Be careful of Wakko, he'll eat anything in sight." Said Spongebob.

"He's not kidding." Dot said. "Look."

Bugs, PJ and Bobby all see Wakko eating all the food in the fridge and then the fridge.

This shocked the three.

"MY FRIDGE!" said Bugs.

"Ok looks like we need a new fridge." PJ said.

Yakko smiled.

"No problem, I will build it and make it so that my brother won't eat it." Yakko said.

Bugs smiled.

"That's what I need." Said Bugs.

He walked off.

"You just met Bugs Bunny, PJ, and Bobby." Said Spongebob.

The Warners smiled.

"You have good friends Sponge Dude." Yakko said.

"I've got more." Said Spongebob.

The four went into the living room and saw GDN sitting on the couch.

"He's the GoldDragonNinja. He's obsessed about making himself the number one hero in the universe, and becoming the third owner of the mansion. We haven't told him that Charmcaster has already become the third owner." Said Spongebob.

"I heard that SpongeBob." GDN said. "And I am ok with that. Also I am not obsessed about making myself the number one hero in the universe."

SpongeBob is shocked.

"Oh?" He said.

'That is right." GDN said.

Spongebob pulled out a laptop and looked on the internet.

"Then why does it say on the greatest heroes website that you're on the very bottom of the list because you're very concerned about becoming more famous than anyone?" said Spongebob.

GDN became shocked.

"DUNCAN!" yelled GDN.

In Duncan's room, Duncan heard his roommate shouted and puts GDN at Number 1 with Sonic.

"I really hate when G screams." Duncan said.

With SpongeBob.

"You're number one." Said Spongebob.

GDN screamed in excitement.

"Hold on, you just went to 11." Said Spongebob.

GDN became shocked.

"DUNCAN!" yelled GDN.

"IT WASN'T ME!" said Duncan.

"Then who?" said GDN.

On Vilgax's ship, he was looking on the internet.

"Sucker." Said Vilgax, "It was me."

Back in the mansion.

"No big deal." Said GDN.

He then noticed the Warners.

"Do I want to know?" said GDN.

"Old friends." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said GDN.

"We're the Warner Brothers." Said Yakko and Wakko.

"And the Warner Sister." Said Dot.

"Every time the guys see a hot woman, they go very crazy." Said Spongebob.

"How crazy we talking?" said GDN.

Suddenly, Charmcaster entered the room.

The Warner's saw her.

Yakko and Wakko jumped to her.

"HELLO NURSE!" Yakko and Wakko shouted.

Charmcaster became shocked.

"What's their problem?" said Charmcaster.

"They like hot women." Said Spongebob.

"I'm nothing like them." Said Dot.

"I can tell." GDN said, "Also Dot, don't go thinking about falling for me. I have a girlfriend."

"He is not kidding." SpongeBob said.

Spongebob, and the Warner's left the living room and entered the basement to see CatDog moving boxes around.

"Who are they?" Dot asked.

"Conjoined twin brothers who don't look anything alike." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Yakko.

CatDog looked at the Warner's.

"Hey who are these three?" Dog asked.

"Old friends of mine." Said Spongebob.

Cat is confused.

"Oh?" Cat asked.

"The Warner Brothers and their sister." Said Spongebob.

"Nice to meet you." Said Dog.

"Same here." Said Wakko.

Later, the four walked into the game room and saw NomiRandy playing on the Nintendo Wii U as Sonic was watching.

"You're going to die Randy, you're terrible against the demon dogs." Said Sonic.

However NomiRandy beat the game shocking Sonic.

"How?" He asked.

GDN, Debbie and Theresa came in and saw a shocked Sonic.

"What just happened?" said GDN.

"No idea." Said Debbie.

"He beat the game." Said Sonic.

Sonic raised his right hand up.

"Up top." Said Sonic.

Sonic was about to high five NomiRandy, but NomiRandy ignored Sonic, causing him to fall over.

"Ignoring the high five? He never does that." Said Sonic, "Very odd."

NomiRandy noticed Debbie and went over to her.

"Debbie Babe, you and me, we should catch a movie sometime, just you and me." Said NomiRandy.

Everyone became shocked after seeing that.

Theresa started to break down in tears.

She ran off crying.

Drake entered the game room.

"What's with Theresa?" said Drake.

"She just saw Randy hitting on Debbie." Said Sonic.

Drake became shocked.

"Odd. That's nothing like him." Said Drake.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Destroying a Blu-Ray Player with a ninja star, ignoring the high five, and now he hits on somebody else in front of Theresa? What's going on?" said Sonic.

"We need to find answers. Quick Sonic, to my secret hideout in Saint Canard." Said Drake.

Sonic and Drake ran out of the game room.

"Okay then." Said Yakko.

"Randy, a word?" GDN said angrily.

NomiRandy grabbed GDN and tossed him into a wall. GDN went crashing through it. NomiRandy left the room.

Gwen entered the room.

"I heard someone crying, what happened?" said Gwen.

"Theresa just had her heart broken by Randy." Said Spongebob.

GDN crawled up to the hole in the wall.

"And now I am mad at him." GDN said.

He passed out before falling.

Debbie became shocked after hearing that.

"Ok I think I may need to get out of here for a while." Debbie said.

With that, she left.

Gwen heard her phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Gwen.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was on the other line, while flying the Thunderquack. Drake Mallard was dressed as Darkwing Duck.

"Babe, I need you to find a way to get Theresa to stop crying." Said Sonic.

"Why?" said Gwen.

"Randy's been acting weird lately and me and Drake are going to find out." Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said Gwen, "I love you."

"Love you to." Sonic said before he hung up his phone.

"How do you know how to fly this thing?" said Darkwing.

"I own my own plane, remember?" said Sonic.

Darkwing realized Sonic was right.

"Oh yeah." Said Darkwing.

Back with Spongebob and the Warner's, they were back in the living room.

"Okay, so you saw the entire mansion and met everyone. Try not to get into any trouble." Spongebob said before leaving.

The Warner's went over to the opened up crate they were in and pulled out lots of suit cases.

"This'll be the perfect place to stay at." Said Yakko.

"Indeed." Said Dot.


	3. Capturing Howard

With Sonic and Darkwing, they were in Darkwing's Hideout in Saint Canard; Audubon Bay Bridge.

"Let's see what we've got. Randy destroyed a Blu-Ray Player." said Darkwing.

"He managed to beat a game he can never beat, ignored a high five, and he was hitting on someone in front of Theresa." said Sonic.

"Definitely nothing like him." said Darkwing.

"There must be something wrong with him." Sonic said.

"But what?" Darkwing wonderd.

Sonic thought.

"If only we had that book Randy has." Sonic said.

Darkwing is confused.

"You mean the Ninja Nomicon?" He asked.

"Sure, but we're going to need some answers from someone." Said Sonic.

"From who?" said Darkwing.

"Randy's best friend. Howard Weinerman." Said Sonic.

"Of course, he's the only one who knows Randy better than any of us." Said Darkwing.

"We should check the one place Randy and Howard like to hang out at." Said Sonic.

"Where?" Darkwing asked.

Later, the Thunderquack landed on the roof of Greg's Game Hole.

"You sure about this being the right place?" said Darkwing.

"Of course. I've seen Randy and Howard here all the time." Said Sonic.

**Flashback**

We see Sonic at the Game Hole with Debbie.

"So this is where some of the people hang out?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, this is the place." Said Debbie.

Sonic looked around the entire place.

"Okay, now to get some chili dogs." Said Sonic.

"There are no chili dogs here." Said Debbie.

Sonic became shocked.

"NO CHILI DOGS!?" yelled Sonic.

He then sees Randy and Howard.

"Even Howard and Randy hang here obviously." Said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

"This is one of the likely places Howard can be at this moment." Said Sonic.

And he was not joking. Howard was entering the game hole.

"Let's move." Said Sonic.

The two entered the building and saw lots of teenagers and not Howard.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Darkwing.

Sonic got an idea.

"Check this out." Said Sonic.

He started to throw his voice.

"OMG, IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! AND HE'S GIVING OUT FREE AUTOGRAPHS!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic leaned over to Darkwing and whispered to him.

"There's going to be a long line here very soon. Find Howard and bring him to the Thunderquack." Said Sonic.

"Why do you get to be the one to sign the autographs?" said Darkwing.

"Because you're number ten on the list." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Said Darkwing.

Everyone in the arcade lined up to get autographs from Sonic.

Darkwing looked and saw Howard.

"Found him." Said Darkwing.

He pulled out a bag and stuffed Howard into it.

"Let's get out of here." Said Darkwing.

"I'll be here for a while." Sonic said as he kept on signing autographs.

Darkwing sighed.

"I might as well get something to eat." He said, "P will also get my daughter a gift. She has been improving in her grades and ninja training."

With that, Darkwing left.

Back in the Null Void, Randy was grabbing lots of batteries and some other metal things.

"If I'm going to escape the Null Void, I need the right stuff." Said Randy.

He looks around.

"Man this place is weird." Randy said.

He saw some metal wires and picked them up.

"Okay, now I just need to find some jumper cables." Said Randy.

He then saw the Deadly Six heading his way and went to hide.

"The Deadly Six." Randy said.

With the six.

"How can we ever get out of the Null Void? Steelbeak said he'd bust us out of here once he escapes Plumber HQ." said Zomom.

"Escape seems impossible in a place like that. Even from here." Zazz said as he pulled out some jumper cables, "And we've only got some jumper cables."

Zor sighed and pulled out his blue rosé.

"I know." Zor said. "Plus I hope we get out. Now."

Randy saw the jumper cables.

"I've got to get my hands on those jumper cables and stop that so called faker of mine." Said Randy.

"But how?" Randy thought.

He soon came up with an idea.

"I'll wait till they're asleep and then steal their jumper cables." Said Randy.


	4. Autograph Signing

Back at the mansion, the Warner's were in the game room, playing on the pool table.

"Number 5 in the upper left side pocket." said Yakko.

Yakko managed to hit the white ball and it sent the number five ball into the upper left side pocket.

Wakko is shocked.

"How do you get so lucky?" said Wakko.

"I'm lucky." said Yakko.

Dot laughed and sees that GDN is still mad.

"Hey you still mad cute boy?" Dot asked.

GDN looked at Dot.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" the hero shouted as he shot fire and shook the manor.

Wakko pulled out his gag bag and pulled out some type of thermos and used it to suck GDN into it.

"Let me out, let me out." said GDN.

Wakko pushed the lock button on the thermos.

"That'll take care of him for a while." said Wakko.

"Seriously. I need to get to my mall." GDN said.

Yakko and Dot looked at their brother.

'LET HIM OUT!" They said.

Wakko sighed.

"Ok." He said.

He ate the thermos. His stomach started to rumble a bit and he burped out a saliva covered GDN.

"Why was there a fridge inside of your stomach?" said GDN.

Wakko burped a banana peel on GDN's head.

"Never mind." said GDN.

With Gwen and Theresa, they were in Gwen's car, heading to the mall. Theresa was still crying.

Gwen sees this.

"Now Theresa it will be ok." Gwen said, "I am sure Randy loves you."

Theresa is still crying though.

"Guess not." said Gwen.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sonic's number. A split screen appeared and Sonic was still signing autographs.

"Where you at?" said Gwen.

"At Greg's Game Hole signing autographs." said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"Seriously? You leave to find out what's wrong with Randy, and you end up signing auto graphs?" said Gwen.

"There are lots of teenagers in the arcade. It'll be hours till i'm done signing autographs." said Sonic, "I did however find a lead on what might be wrong with Randy."

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Think. Who's the one person that knows Randy better than any of us?" said Sonic.

Gwen and Theresa did some thinking.

"Howard Weinerman." said Gwen.

"As soon as I'm done signing autographs, me and Darkwing will take him to Saint Canard and find some answers to see if he knows a thing." said Sonic.

However Theresa is mad.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU SONIC!" Theresa shouted.

"You don't scare me Fowler. Everyone however fears me because of my super form. I can do anyone in right this minute." Said Sonic.

Theresa is mad.

"I'LL DO YOU IN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" she yelled.

Theresa shoved her right hand into the talking part of the phone and her fist came out the receiving end of Sonic's phone and punched him in the eye, making it go black.

"Right away my queen." Sonic said filled with fear.

Theresa hung up and is still mad.

"I got through to him." Said Theresa.

She wasn't kidding.

Back in the arcade, Sonic was quickly signing autographs.

People were shocked.

"Very important mission to attend to." Said Sonic.

He finished up the last autograph and ran into the Thunderquack where a waiting Darkwing Duck and a still stuffed in a bag Howard were waiting.

"About time." Said Darkwing.

"Not a word." Said Sonic.

Sonic flew the Thunderquack off.


	5. The Story of NomiRandy

With Theresa and Gwen, the two girls notice Debbie walking on the sidewalk. Gwen pulled over next to her and Theresa rolled down the window.

"Hey, where you heading?" said Theresa.

Debbie turned to Theresa.

"To the Crimson Dragon." said Debbie.

"So are we. Want us to give you a lift?" said Gwen.

Debbie opened the back door and got in before Gwen drove the car off.

"I can't believe Randy tried to hit on me. That's nothing like him." said Debbie.

"That's what happens when you know someone like that." said Theresa.

"We do have some good news. Sonic and Drake are already on top of the whole thing." said Gwen.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one whose boyfriend is hitting on other girls." said Debbie.

Gwen became mad.

"He's had failed relationships in the past and was too nervous to give it another go." said Gwen.

"I'll believe that when I see those three dog-like characters come out of the glove compartment." said Debbie.

Suddenly, the Warner's emerged from the glove compartment and sat down next to Debbie.

"HELLO NURSE!" yelled Yakko and Wakko.

"Boys." said Dot.

Debbie is shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed.

"How'd you get in my car?" said Gwen.

"We can defy cartoon physics." Said Yakko.

"Normal physics are nothing like cartoon physics." Said Wakko.

Theresa is shocked.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Dot smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"We did see you putting your hand through the speaking end of the phone." Said Yakko.

"I don't know how I was able to do that." Said Theresa.

The Warner's saw a car dealership.

"This is our stop." Said Yakko.

The Warner's went back into the glove box before closing it.

They appeared outside the car and out from under a manhole cover.

The three girls are shocked.

"What?" Debbie asked.

"The?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" Theresa asked.

The Warner's waved good bye to the three girls before turning to the car dealership.

"We'd better find a car. Besides, we're living in Toon City now." Said Yakko.

Wakko went over to Kevin's car.

"Will this do?" said Wakko.

Yakko saw the car and didn't like it.

"Blow it up." Said Yakko.

Wakko pulled out some TNT, threw it in the car. He walked back several feet, pulled out a remote, pushed the red button on it and Kevin's car blew up.

Kevin rushed over to his destroyed car.

"MY CAR!" yelled Kevin.

Wakko noticed Slimovitz's car as well.

"That one?" said Wakko.

Dot noticed the car as well.

"Blow it up as well." Said Dot.

Wakko pulled out a bazooka, aimed it at the car and shot a rocket at it, destroying it.

Slimovitz is shocked.

"MY CAR!" said Slimovitz.

Yakko pulled out two bags of money from his pants and threw them to Kevin and Slimovitz.

"Keep the change." Said Yakko.

The Warner's went into the dealership and looked at all the vehicles.

"Well sibs, time to find a car. After all, I have a driver's license." Said Yakko.

Wakko appeared in a family van.

"Will this do?" said Wakko.

Yakko looked at Wakko.

"No that is too big." Yakko said.

Wakko now appeared in a car that looked like Kevin's car, but was black with white stripes on it.

"How about this one?" said Wakko.

"Nah not cute enough." Dot said.

Wakko then appeared in a smart car.

"To small." Said Yakko.

Wakko sighed.

"Why do we want to live in this city anyway?" Wakko asked.

"Because of all the attractions. Like the Crimson Dragon Mall. And that one in Norrisville, Whoopee World in Space." Said Yakko, "Who'd want to miss out on places like that?"

"Good point." Dot said. "Plus G did give us jobs at his mall."

Yakko smiled.

"Assistant Manager." Said Yakko.

"Beauty parlor." Said Dot.

"And I'm the garbage disposal." Said Wakko.

He grabbed a garbage can and ate it.

"He made a good choice on that." Dot said.

"Not only that, but I'm also working as a Security Guard." Said Wakko.

"Why?" said Yakko.

"Because I get to do this." Wakko said as he pulled out a mallet and conked Slimovitz on the head.

"My head." Said Slimovitz.

The Warner's turned and saw a Volkswagen 2014 Beetle convertible.

"Now we're talking." Said Yakko.

He ran off and returned with the keys to the vehicle.

"To the mall." Said Yakko.

The sibs got into the car and Yakko started to drive the car off.

Later, they managed to get to the mall and were in the bedding store.

"Now we just need a bed that's perfect for all of us." Said Yakko.

Wakko saw a three part Bunk bed.

"Perfect." Yakko, Wakko, and Dot said.

Yakko saw a passing Petrosapian.

"Excuse me sir, how much for this three person bunk bed?" said Yakko.

"About $900." Said the Petrosapian.

Yakko pulled a bag of money out from his pants.

"Sold." Said Yakko.

He gave it to the Petrosapian.

Wakko grabbed the bed and put it in his gag bag before he and his siblings left.

The Petrosapian looked in the bag of money.

"This'll be enough to pay for my niece's intuition." Said the Petrosapian.

Later, the Warner's returned to the manor and entered GDN's bedroom.

"Wakko, remove all the pointless stuff in this room and replace it with all the stuff we bought." Said Yakko.

Wakko managed to stuff the entire room in the gag bag and replaced it with a more futuristic like room, with the three person bunk bed in it.

"Now that's a room." Said Dot.

GDn who entered his room is shocked.

"MY ROOM!" GDN shouted.

Yakko Wakko and Dot looked at GDN.

"Wait this was your room?" Dot asked.

"Yes." GDN said.

The three laughed.

"Sorry." They said.

GDN smiled.

"Well there is an empty room across my room." He said and pointed to the red door.

The three siblings smiled.

"Thanks G." They said.

Wakko put their stuff in a second Gag bag and took G'S stuff and put it back and the siblings went to the room across the hall.

He then put his entire room in the empty room.

"There we go." Said Wakko, "But first."

Wakko exited the room, grabbed the door leading to G's room and stuffed it in his gag bag.

"Now I own the other room." Said Wakko.

Wakko then saw G was mad and he laughed.

"Kidding." Wakko said and put G's room back.

GDN sighed.

"You're lucky I give more than two chances." GDN said.

Meanwhile in Darkwing's hideout; Sonic removed Howard from the bag.

'What's the big idea?" said Howard.

"It had to happen." Said Sonic.

"Kidnapping me?" said Howard.

"Yes." Sonic said.

Howard soon realized something.

"What's this all about?" said Howard.

"We just need to ask you a few questions." Said Darkwing.

"It is about Randy." Sonic said.

Howard became shocked.

"What about him?" said Howard.

"He's been acting strange lately and thought you might know something about it." Said Darkwing.

Howard became confused.

"What do ya mean?" Howard asked.

"Last night during Movie Night, Randy left the living room to tell the nomicon to not interrupt him during Movie Night. He returns shortly after and destroys our Blu-Ray player with a ninja star. The next day, he completes a game and ignores a high five, than he hits on Debbie in front of Theresa." Said Sonic.

Howard became shocked.

"Oh no." Howard said, "It's NomiRandy."

Sonic became confused.

"NomiRandy?" Sonic asked.

"A while back, Randy ended up going full nomicon. That proved to be a big mistake, so the nomican created an alternate Randy to take control of the real Randy's body to teach him a lesson on balancing his life." Said Howard.

Darkwing became confused.

"Another Randy Cunningham?" said Darkwing, "This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

"You're telling me Drake." Said Sonic.

The hedgehog soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, this other Randy must not have a sense of justice." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, NomiRandy ignored a stanked Theresa destroying Norrisville High." Said Howard.

Sonic and Darkwing became shocked.

"What caused that to happen?" said Darkwing.

"NomiRandy was hitting on my sister, in front of her." Said Howard.

Sonic and Darkwing groaned in disgust.

"We can't let NomiRandy stay here." Said Sonic.

"If he stays here any longer, who knows what kind of destruction could happen?" said Howard.

"Good thinking chubby. To Toon City." Said Darkwing.

Sonic thought of something.

"But first, to a store that makes samurai swords." Said Sonic.


	6. Escaping the Null Void

Back in the Null Void, the Deadly Six were asleep and Zazz was sleeping with the jumper cables in his arms. Randy saw everything.

"Now's my chance." said Randy.

He snuck over to Zazz and tried to grab the jumper cables, but Zazz groaned and rolled over to his other side.

"This'll be harder than I thought." said Randy.

With the Warner siblings, they were at the Crimson Dragon Mall and G was showing them around.

"This place has hundreds of stores." Said G.

Wakko went into a bathroom and farted out a green smoke cloud so big that it knocked out everyone but him and his siblings.

He then left the bathroom.

"The toilets are very big." Said Wakko.

He then sees his new boss out cold.

"Wow, it's not even nighttime yet." Said Wakko.

"He's out cold." Said Yakko.

Dot went to him and smacked her boss waking him up.

"What happened?" said G.

"Terrorist attack outside." Said Dot.

G became shocked before running out of the mall.

"Wakko, change the mall's scenery." Said Yakko.

Wakko pulled out a paint brush and painted the mall till it looked like they were at a volcano.

"This should do." Said Wakko.

G appeared.

"There's no terrorist." Said G.

He soon stepped on the volcano's hole and fell down.

"To hot." Said Yakko.

Wakko painted the entire place until it looked like the prehistoric ages.

"There." Wakko said.

GDN noticed the setting.

"What the?" said G.

He saw a T-Rex and it ate him in one bite.

"To big." Said Yakko.

Wakko painted the entire place until it was back to the Crimson Dragon mall.

"That's more like it." Said Dot.

GDN became enraged.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE. THEY'VE GOT TO GO!" G said running off.

Back at the mansion; Bugs, Spongebob, and Charmcaster were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

G stormed into the manor and is very angry.

Charmcaster looked at G and is confused.

"What's your problem?" said Charmcaster.

"My problem is those three Warner's. They've driven me to the breaking point." Said G.

"Cool it dragon. You'll get used to them." Said Spongebob.

"Spoiler alert; they've moved in here already." Said G.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"Get them over here now." Said Spongebob.

Later, Spongebob was lecturing the Warner's as G, Bugs, and Charmcaster were watching.

"You mailed yourselves here just so you can move in? You live in a water tower on a studio lot." Said Spongebob.

G turned to Bugs.

"Seriously?" said G.

"I should know. I used to work for the studio." Said Bugs.

Yakko looked at Spongebob.

"We were unable to pay the rent to the water tower." Said Yakko.

Spongebob became surprised.

"Seriously? You lived in a water tower at the Warner Bros. Studio, and you had to pay rent?" said Spongebob.

"Things got very complicated after 1998." Said Wakko.

"We've missed out on so much stuff during out time in the water tower. WWII, the Cold War, and the Brady Bunch Reunion." Said Yakko.

Bugs leaned over to Charmcaster.

"I'm just glad they didn't mention the Star Wars Christmas Special. That was a complete disaster." Said Bugs.

"We also missed out on the Star Wars Christmas Special." Said Dot.

Bugs smacked his face in annoyance.

Yakko crawled over to Spongebob's feet and started to kiss them.

"You've got to let us stay here with you so that we don't miss out on the upcoming Power Rangers show called Dino Charge." Said Yakko.

"What you've got to do is get these three out of here." Said G.

Spongebob, Bugs, and Charmcaster left the kitchen and entered the living room.

"They're going through lots of problems. They should stay with us." Said Spongebob.

"I know." Charmcaster said.

"True." Bugs said.

G who entered sighed.

"I guess." He said.

Everyone saw GDN.

"Who told you to enter?" said Spongebob.

Bugs pulled out a black hole and put it under G, causing him to fall down.

Later, the three returned to the kitchen to see the Warner's and G who somehow returned.

"After much talk, we decided that you can stay here. But we're going to have to do this in the traditional way whenever more than two people move in. We're going to have to kick somebody out of the mansion. That's why we had to let Tucker Foley go." Said Spongebob.

G thought of something.

"I thought he left because of all those merciless pranks Duncan kept on pulling on him." Said G.

Bugs realized G was right.

"Good point." Bugs said, "Also why did we make that rule when there are lots of room?"

"No idea." SpongeBob said.

"We should wait till everyone returns to the mansion so that we can do the tradition of bringing someone into the manor." Said Bugs.

G looked at Bugs.

'Um Bugs not to judge your judgment but you are the owner so why not change that voting rule?" G asked. "We never use it anyway."

Bugs relized his dragon ninja friend was right.

"You know what G your right." Bugs said.

SpongeBob is confused.

'He is?" SpongeBob asked.

He soon realized something.

"Wait. That's not the rule we use. The rule is that the new member(s) has to get the refreshments, take the most hated member (GDN) and beat him up until he bleeds to death." Said Spongebob.

GDN heard that.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! CAN WE GET RID OF THAT RULE!? THAT IS VERY EXTREME!" GDN asked.

SpongeBob realized his friend was right.

"Yeah I guess that is extreme." The Sponge said, "Ok let's get rid of that. Also sorry you are not hated member G. You do help out."

The Warner's sighed.

Then G realized something.

'Hey I have an idea." G said.

Bugs, Charmcaster and SpongeBob looked at G.

"What?" They asked.

"Why don't we build a watertower in the backyard and the three can stay in there wile still live with us?" G asked.

The Warner siblings heard that.

"That is a good idea G." Yakko said.

'Yeah it will be like home." Wakko said.

Spongebob soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, you've been living in a water tower that didn't have any water in the first place." Said Spongebob, "Forget the water tower home."

Wakko pulled out a remote with a red button on it and pushed it. A door opened up underneath G, causing him to fall down before the door closed.

"Finally, he's gone." Said Dot.

"Not quiet, he always finds a way out of the mess he's in." said Charmcaster.

Back in the Null Void; Randy was still trying to get the jumper cables out of Zazz's hands.

"Not a sound Randall Cunningham." Said Randy.

He grabbed the cables and slowly removed them from Zazz's hands and snuck away.

After a while, he reached a faraway place and pulled out the device he made.

"Now to see if this works." Said Randy.

He placed one end of the cables on the device, and the other end on the battery. He flipped a switch and a portal appeared.

"Got to get out of here now." Said Randy.

He pulled out the ninja mask and put it on, becoming the ninja. He then jumped into the portal and used his scarf to push a self-destruct button before the portal closed and the device blew up.

The same portal appeared in Toon City before Randy left. The portal disappeared.

"Now to stop NomiRandy." Randy said before running off.


	7. Stopping NomiRandy

NomiRandy was in the park, lying down on a park bench.

"This is the life. Taking control of Randy Cunningham and making him seem like the bad guy." said NomiRandy.

He noticed Sonic, Howard, and Darkwing heading his way.

"Play it cool." said NomiRandy.

Sonic, Howard, and Darkwing were now in front of him.

"Howard, my main man. What brings you here?" NomiRandy said.

"You can drop the act faker. We know the whole truth. You're just an alternate Randy Cunningham created by the nomicon to teach the real Randy a lesson on balance. And you ended up abusing your own time out in the real world." said Sonic.

NomiRandy laughed.

"Oh you think you won?" NomiRandy asked.

"We know we've won." Said Darkwing.

NomiRandy pulled out another ninja mask and became NomiNinja and pulled out a black handled sword.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Said NomiRandy.

Sonic pulled out a katana and drew it out.

"I was going to say the same thing." Said Sonic.

Darkwing pulled out two Sais.

"Same here." Darkwing said and turned to Sonic, "Maybe we should have had G came. It does take a Ninja to beat a ninja."

"Please, I took training from some guy named Ninjor." Said Sonic.

Sonic charged at NomiRandy and the two began to clash swords.

NomiRandy charged as well and the two battled.

"You're good." Said Sonic.

"The same to you." Said NomiRandy.

"The real Randy would have forfeited a battle against me since he knows that I have the advantage over him." Said Sonic.

NomiRandy smiled.

'Yeah well I am not him. I'm also the one who hit on that GoldDragon's girlfriend. He is such a jerk." NimiRandy said.

Just then a loud voice is heard.

"I KNEW IT!" A Familiar voice shouted.

GDN as the GoldDragonNinja appeared.

"I knew you were a fake from the start." Said G.

"Seriously?" said Darkwing.

G turned to the heroes.

"No." said G.

Suddenly, NomiRandy stabbed G through the chest, just missing the heart by 2 centimeters, shocking the heroes.

"Definitely not Randy." Said Sonic.

NomiRandy removed the sword from G's chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Anyone else?" said NomiRandy.

Sonic started to growl in pain before eventually going Dark Sonic.

"You cold hearted monster." Said Sonic.

Sonic dropped his katana and got into a fighting stance.

"Dropping your weapon when it's the only thing keeping you alive? Big mistake." Said NomiRandy.

NomiRandy was about to attack Sonic with his sword, but Sonic karate chopped the sword, breaking it.

NomiRandy became shocked.

"What the?" said NomiRandy.

Howard and Darkwing became shocked.

"What is this thing?" said Howard.

"I know that it's definitely not Super Sonic." Said Darkwing.

G regained consciousness and saw Sonic.

"What happened to Sonic?" said G.

G then saw NomiRandy.

"Oh wait NomiRandy." said and changed in hero form and flew and punched Dark Sonic and Grabbed NomiRandy, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING NOMIRANDY! NO ONE HITS ON MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL BEAT YOU SENCELESS, GUT OUT YOUR EYES AND USE THEM TO PUT JELLY ON MY TOAST, TURN YOUR BONES INTO BREAD, FEED YOUR SKULL TO MY DOG, AND SEND WHAT IS LEFT OF YOU TO A BLACK HOLE!"

Darkwing is shocked and scared.

Even Dark Sonic is scared.

"Ok I remember how he gets mad." Dark Sonic said, "And even I am scared of him."

NomiRandy is scared.

"Pathetic attempt to scare me." Said NomiRandy.

Darkwing charged at NomiRandy and attacked him.

G kicked him and crushed him and burned him.

Now NomiRandy is scared.

"Ok I take back what I said." He said.

Sonic got back on his feet.

"Time for you to see what this black hedgehog is capable of." Said Sonic.

Sonic charged at NomiRandy.

With Gwen, Theresa, and Debbie; they were driving down the road when they saw the entire battle.

"What is this?" said Debbie.

"Seems like G, Darkwing, and a black hedgehog fighting Randy." Said Gwen.

Debbie smiled.

"G sure does love me. He will do anything to protect me." Debbie said.

"Even if he scares the villains." Theresa said.

"But who's the black hedgehog?" said Gwen.

"I'd want to say Shadow, but we'll have to scratch that since he doesn't have the red on his spikes and different shoes." Said Debbie.

"So who could it be?" said Gwen.

Theresa soon noticed something.

"Hey, those shoes look like Sonic's." said Theresa.

"How can you be so sure?" said Gwen.

"Who else wears red shoes?" Theresa asked.

Gwen did some thinking before coming up with a conclusion.

"Okay, so it is Sonic. But why is he completely black?" said Gwen.

"No idea." Debbie said.

Sonic grabbed NomiRandy's right arm and broke his elbow.

The girls became shocked.

"That's a bit violent for him." Said Debbie.

Debbie got out of the car and ran to G.

"G." Debbie said.

"Don't come any closer anyone." Said G.

"To late for that." Said NomiRandy.

He grabbed Sonic and threw him into Gwen's car, destroying the front window a bit, and turning him back to normal.

Sonic groaned a bit. Theresa and Gwen got out of the car.

Now G is mad.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO KY FRIENDS!" GDN shouted.

He flew and kicked and jabbed and punched and bit and zapped NomiRandy.

"I could take anything you give me." Said NomiRandy.

He grabbed G's tail and tossed him over to Darkwing.

Sonic got back on his feet and grasped his left shoulder.

"You won't win. You know why? Because it only ends when I say so." Said Sonic.

"Really?" said NomiRandy.

Sonic went over to Theresa and saw the medallion that Randy gave her.

"I'm going to need this for a while." Said Sonic.

He took the medallion off and held it in front of NomiRandy.

He said the Greek words on it. The medallion started to glow, but NomiRandy destroyed it with a ninja star.

Sonic became shocked.

"That was a pointless waste of time." Said Sonic.

NomiRandy grabbed Sonic and threw him to the ground.

"Time to finish this." Said NomiRandy.

He drew out another sword but was stopped by another sword at his neck. The sword came from Randy.

"Your fights with me." Said Randy.

NomiRandy is shocked.

"What? You? But how?" NomiRandy asked.

"The Null Void had a back door." Said Randy.

The girls became shocked.

"Two Randy's, what's going on here?" said Theresa.

Debbie then realized something.

"This is like the NegaDragon." Debbie said.

"And Mal." Said Gwen.

Howard went over to the girls.

"The Randy that Sonic, Darkwing, and G were fighting is a faker." Said Howard.

Theresa is confused.

"A faker?" She asked.

Howard told her everything and Theresa is mad.

"So he was the one who was hitting on your sister in front of me the first time?" said Theresa.

"Of course, glad it was the faker who was hitting on my sister; I did not want to have that talk with Cunningham." Said Howard.

The two Randy's began to battle.

"Let's get him." Said Darkwing.

Darkwing was about to charge in to help Randy but was stopped by Sonic.

"Hold it Drake, this is Randy's fight." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"Yes and I HOPE HE KICKS THAT FAKER ALL THE WAY TO A BLACK HOLE AND CUTS HIS HEAD OFF AND FEEDS OT TO THE SHARKS AND FEEDS HIS ARMS TO WOLVES AND USES HIS NUTS TO FEED THE SHARKS!" GDN shouted.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Ok he scares me sometimes." Howard said.

Gwen smiled.

"Well he does care for his friends." Gwen said.

Sonic pulled out a Null Void projector.

"I've got to send that faker into the Null Void." Said Sonic.

"Wait, you might send the real Randy in the Null Void by mistake." Said G.

Sonic realized G was right.

"You got me there." Sonic said.

The two Randys battled and took off their masks and punched and kicked each other.

Now everyone was confused.

"Now who is who?" G asked.

Sonic smacked G across the face.

"They wore the same costume moron. We never could tell earlier." Said Sonic.

"Um NomiRandy has a Black Ninja sword remember?" G said.

Sonic realized G was right.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Sonic said.

He smacked G in the back of the head.

"Sorry, you've got a very slap able head." Said Sonic.

G tried to smack Sonic, but he moved his head around, causing G to hit his spikes.

"Ow." Said G.

The two Randy's kept on fighting.

"Screw it." Said Sonic.

He turned on the Null Void projector and a portal appeared on the ground.

However Theresa snatched it and turned it off.

"No we need to figure out who is who." Theresa said and slapped Sonic, "And that was because G made a point about the swords."

"Please, we won't be able to tell when they're not in the Ninja costumes. The way it works is that when you put on the mask, you get the skills and the weapons." Said Sonic.

Darkwing pulled out his Null Void projector, turned it on, and a portal appeared on the ground and both Randy's fell into it.

Everyone looked at Darkwing mad.

"It had to happen." Said Darkwing.

Suddenly, one Randy managed to escape from the portal.

"TURN IT OFF DRAKE!" the one Randy said.

Darkwing turned off the projector as Randy got on his feet and Theresa walked over to him.

"Are you the real Randy?" said Theresa.

"Of course." Said the one Randy.

"Could be a trick." Said Gwen.

The one Randy noticed the destroyed medallion.

"Hey, what happened to the medallion that I gave you?" said the one Randy.

Everyone realized that the real Randy managed to escape.

Theresa cheered very loudly in excitement. She grabbed Randy's hoodie.

"Come here you." Said Theresa.

Theresa hugged Randy very tightly before kissing him on the cheek.


	8. The New Residents

In the Null Void; NomiRandy was complaining.

"I'll get you for this Randy. Just you wait." said NomiRandy.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind NomiRandy.

"It's obvious that you're not Randy Cunningham." said the figure.

NomiRandy is confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure revealed himself to be NegaDragon without a robotic red eye.

NomiRandy became shocked.

"I've heard of you. Didn't you die after being betrayed?" said NomiRandy.

"Not quite. I managed to use the last of my powers to escape the explosion." said NegaDragon, "Made the big mistake of teleporting here."

NomiRandy is confused.

"What happened to your robot eye?" He asked.

"I lost it after teleporting in here." said NegaDragon, "And my powers haven't fully returned yet."

"I see." said NomiRandy.

NegaDragon pulled out a silver mask.

"Join me, and together we can take over what is rightfully mine." said NegaDragon.

NomiRandy smiled.

"It is a deal." He said.

Back at the manor; all the residents were preparing to welcome the Warner's into the manor.

"First step to allowing you to live here is to make a prank phone call to the pizza man." said Spongebob.

Yakko grabbed a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"I am Rita Repulsa. You'd better send a billion pizza's to the moon. Or else I'm going to send a monster down to destroy you." Yakko said sounding like Rita Repulsa before hanging up the phone.

Everyone laughed.

"Next, you need to get us 50 dozen cans of soda." said Spongebob.

The Warner's left and returned with the soda.

"Finally, you have to punch G in the face." said Spongebob.

G became shocked.

"What?" said G.

The Warner's punched G in the face all at once.

"I hate those guys." said G.

"Then why did you hire us at you mall?" Dot asked.

"That was before I realized that you would keep on injuring me throughout the entire series." said G.

"You've got a very nice body that we can keep on injuring." said Wakko.

"Congratulations, the three of you are now members of the manor." said Spongebob.

G got up and walked away.

"I'm out of here. I'll build the water tower and move into it." said G.

"He'll be fine." Said Spongebob.

Later; Randy was in the living room, watching Thor: The Dark World as Theresa entered and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hey." Theresa said,

"Are you aware that the Null Void is very hot?" said Randy.

Theresa smiled.

"No." She said.

"It is." Said Randy.

He petted Taz.

"It was so hot; I thought that I'd die of Melanoma." Said Randy.

Theresa smiled.

"It's a good thing you didn't." said Theresa.

"By the way, did anything odd happen while I was in the Null Void?" said Randy.

"Sonic did go black literally." Said Theresa.

Randy nodded.

"I'll bet he became very violent." Said Randy.

"He did." Said Theresa, "We also got a new fridge that's very high tech."

"Okay." Said Randy.

Randy stretched his arms out and placed one hand on Theresa's shoulder.

"It's so good to be back with all the people that I love." Said Randy.

Therea smiled.

"I love you Randy." Theresa said.

"And I love you." Randy said.

With that the two kissed.


End file.
